


Fixing all the cracks.

by panromanticsimp



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, It was a simulation, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, POV Saihara Shuichi, Post-Canon, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Suicide Attempt, Tired Saihara Shuichi, vr au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panromanticsimp/pseuds/panromanticsimp
Summary: In which everyone struggles through the aftermath of the killing game, some more than others. But, with a little help, they'll all be able to get through it......right?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beginner writer here, apologies if this is bad !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note? ig? :/

Hello! I'm very sorry if this is terrible, but uHHhh... If you read this, then thank you! Updates will most likely be slow, i'm ass at writing and characterization is probably sucky but... Writing is fun, so why not?


	2. The start

Shuichi blinked away tears as he looked at the remains of the hellish academy he used to be trapped in with his classmates. Speaking of classmates, only three remained, those three being Maki, Himiko, and himself. The rest.. Shuichi shook his head, not wanting to think about that. “..We can leave now. It’s over..” Maki broke the suffocating silence, staring at the rubble with an unknown emotion in her eyes. “But.. Do we even deserve to leave? I mean.. Our classmates can’t, so why should we..?” Shuichi mumbled, avoiding the assassin’s piercing stare. 

“..Nyeh, I think they’d want us to..” Himiko yawned, tired as ever. Shuichi took a deep breath, still struggling to push away tears. He couldn’t cry now, even though he desperately wanted to. “Yeah, I guess.” The three ultimates stood in front of the academy one last time, reminiscing of the times they shared there, good and bad. Each of them thought of their closest friends. Maki thought of Kaito, Himiko thought of Tenko and Angie, and Shuichi thought of Kaede, Kaito, and… Kokichi. They missed their classmates dearly, but they knew that they didn’t have time to dwell on the deceased. “Let’s go.” Maki suggested, though it was more of a demand. “Yeah.. Let’s go.” Shuichi replied, joining hands with his two remaining friends. The three made their way to the now shattered wall and stepped through, but were stopped by the world around them starting to… glitch? “W-what the hell?” Shuichi spluttered, feeling himself hit the ground as pure white invaded his senses. 

Shuichi shot up, starting to panic as he was no longer with his friends. A brightly dressed lady entered the room, which the detective now recognized to be a hospital room. “Ah! You’re awake!” The woman cheered, rushing over to the confused boy. “U-uh, it seems like I am.” Shuichi blinked, wanting to know where on earth he was. “Alrighty! Well, i’m Doctor Yuna! You can just call me Yuna, though, cause I think we’re gonna be great friends!’ The woman, now known as Yuna, yelped enthusiastically. 

“Sooo, how are ya feeling?” She poked Shuichi’s ribs, making him cringe and scoot away from her.”I-i’m fine, just a little confused. Where’s Maki and Himiko?” He questioned, trying to get out of bed to go find them. “Nuh uh! You can’t leave this room yet Mister!” Yuna giggled, pushing him back onto the bed. “And to answer your question, everyone has been waiting for you in the main room!” The detective made a noise of confusion. “E-everyone? What do you mean by everyone?” Yuna looked at Shuichi like he was stupid, crossing her arms with a pout. “Y’know, your classmates! Don’t tell me you have amnesia or something!” 

Shuichi froze, staring at the floor with a look of shock and disbelief. “T-that’s not funny. My classmates are.. They’re dead. Me, Maki and Himiko are the only ones left.” Yuna giggled, like Shuichi had made a joke or something of the sort. “No they’re not! They’re righttt out there!” She pointed at the door, an innocent smile on her face. 

Shuichi got up quickly, and when the bubbly doctor tried to stop him, he pushed past her. “I’m sorry, but I need to see them!” Yuna sighed in disappointment before leaning into her radio and shouting “Security!” The detective panicked and hurried out the door, running into a side room and slamming the door behind him. “..S-shuichi?” A familiar voice stuttered out, making the detective in question whip around in shock. “K-kaede?!” He yelped out, before noticing the rest of his classmates -the ones who were supposed to be dead- “Everyone?! What.. what the hell?” Shuichi asked himself, eyes wide and panicked. “Wait! Shuichi, look out!” Kaede pointed behind Shuichi, and as he was about to turn around and see what she was talking about, he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck. “..Wha..?” He mumbled, going to touch his neck. His vision started to fade, and the last thing he saw before passing out were the shocked gazes of his previously deceased classmates.


	3. The reunion

Opening his eyes a crack, Shuichi groaned at the all-too-bright fluorescent bulbs above him. So, he was back on the bed he had originally woken up on, he guessed. Yuna entered the room, her usual cheery smile replaced with an annoyed frown. “Well, that was quite the spectacle, Mr. Saihara.” She said, irritation reflecting in her words. Shuichi winced, looking at the floor in shame. “I just.. I had to see everyone..” Yuna huffed, crossing her arms. “You didn’t need to shove me!” Her previous cold glare was now a playful pout, though Shuichi was unsure if her ‘playful’ energy was fake or not. “M’ sorry..” He mumbled, actually feeling bad about pushing the cheerful nurse. “Whatevs! Anyways, what I was saying before you oh so rudely interrupted me, was that your classmates can come in and see you, if they please!” 

Shuichi sighed in relief, finally he’d have someone to talk to. I mean, it hadn’t been THAT long since he’d woken up in the hospital, but he still missed everyone. “Do you know when they’re gonna come see me? And why can’t I go see them?” Yuna blinked, putting a finger to her lips. “Oh. Yeah, I mean you could also go see them-” She trailed off a bit, before whispering to herself with a furrowed brow. “..Jeez, for a doctor, I sure am dumb.” Shuichi snorted, immediately covering his mouth in embarrassment. ”Hey hey! Don’t laugh at me, you little shit!” Yuna giggled, completely back to her energetic, happy self. 

Their interaction was cut short by loud footsteps echoing in the hallway, coming closer and closer to Shuichi’s room until the door was pushed open to reveal none other than Kaito.”Sidekick!” He cheered, rushing over to Shuichi and pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Shuichi wheezed, tears gathering in his eyes. The tears were because of, one, his ribs were being squished, and two, he had really missed Kaito. “H-hi, Kaito.” He managed to choke out, patting the boy’s shoulder. “Could you, um, loosen your grip? I think you popped a rib..-” Shuichi giggled nervously, though he was serious about what he’d said.

“Oops! Sorry Shuichi!” Kaito pulled away. ruffling Shuichi’s hair with a grin. “Heyy! Don’t hurt my patients!” Yuna whined, stamping her foot like an angry bull. “I didn’t! Right, sidekick? I didn’t hurt ya!” Kaito huffed, wrapping an arm around Shuichi’s shoulders. “Uh-huh, sure you didn’t.” Shuichi replied sarcastically, giving Kaito a dirty look. Kaito smirked triumphantly, as if he had won a trophy. “See! Shuichi said I didn’t!” Both Yuna and Shuichi deadpanned at the energetic boy before bursting into laughter, leaving poor Kaito to stare at them in confusion. He didn’t seem to understand why they were laughing, which in turn made them laugh even harder.   
Kaito pouted, turning redder and redder as each minute of the two giggling passed. He finally reached a point (about three minutes later) where he had enough and stormed out of the room. Shuichi and Yuna were able to calm themselves after a while longer, starting to feel just a little bad for laughing so hard at Kaito. “Hah, I think we pissed him off.” Yuna smirked, bumping Shuichi’s shoulder gently. “Y-yeah, but he’s always been hot-headed so I don’t think he’s actually too upset.” Yuna let out a small giggle, clutching her stomach. “He doesn’t understand sarcasm, does he?” Shuichi snorted, shaking his head softly. “Nope, not at all.” 

“Anywaysss, it’s kinda late, so how about you get some rest and then you can meet with everyone tomorrow? We have a daily board game club, so we always play a game in the living room. I think the others would like you to join them.” Yuna patted Shuichi’s shoulder, giving him a kind smile. “Yeah, i’d like that. Thank you.” He smiled at the doctor, feeling like they’d get along well. “No problemo! I’ll let the others know, bye bye now!~” Yuna winked at Shuichi before exiting the room, whistling a tune as she went.

Shuichi laid down, just slowly drifting off to sleep. The past two days had been fairly uneventful, but he had a feeling that something would happen tomorrow.. He just didn’t know what.


End file.
